bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Battle
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Power_Battle.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 19 |last = Dio Sivac's Curse |next = King Harou }} is the 19th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on August 11, 2012. Plot The episode begins in the outside view of the reconstructed Bakugan Dojo wherein Tatsuma was cheering for the revival of the Dojo and his acquisition of Metal Parts for his Gif Jinryu. After the three boys' brief talk about Tatsuma's new accessory, Master Jyou enters the Dojo. Tatsuma examines two Gate Cards and sets them in the field. Tatsuma takes his turn first. With the Metal Parts, Gif Jinryu noticeably stands more effectively compared to the repetitive failures that it had shown before. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon but was surprised when it stood in the same Gate Card as Gif Jinryu rather than in the adjacent Gate Card. Raichi called it "Power Battle" and Master Jyou explains the Battle Phase part in the standard Brawling Rules. Tatsuma commands "Gate Card Open!" revealing the Gate Card which is advantageous to him. Gif Jinryu dramatically overthrows Rise Dragaon out of the Gate Card. Tatsuma cheers as he captured the Gate Card. Master Jyou silently compliments Tatsuma's improvement. In the second round; Tatsuma and Harubaru stood their Bakugan again in the same Gate Card. Harubaru flips the Gate Card open revealing that it was just a Silver Gate Card with no effect. Tatsuma used an Ability Card against him, causing Gif Jinryu to win and for Tatsuma to take another Gate Card. Tatsuma declares "Last One!" The last turn of the First Brawl was skipped but it showed Tatsuma getting three Gate Cards in a row. As Harubaru goes crazy, Master Jyou silently comments on how Harubaru may be good at Critical K.O. but he certainly lacks a lot in Power Battles. Getting a hold of himself, Harubaru signals to Tatsuma for another brawl. Parts of the second brawl was skipped. Tatsuma was shown activating an Ability Card which allows him five rerolls. In the fifth Reroll, he inflicts Critical K.O. on Rise Dragaon. Unable to be deterred by his surprising defeat, Harubaru takes out an Ability Card from his pocket. However, it is a wrong Ability Card that does nothing for Rise Dragaon but for Blan Shoult. Master Jyou calls it a foolish mistake. In the final round of the second brawl, Tatsuma opens the Gate Card and revealed it to be a low-balling Gate Card. Tatsuma wins the second brawl. A man in an orange winged jacket approaches the Bakugan Dojo as Harubaru rants about his defeat. Master Jyou lectures Harubaru about the latters lack of knowledge in Power Battles and Raichi wonders about how Tatsuma is so good at Power Battles. The man enters the Dojo and greets Harubaru and Raichi that it has been a while. In return, the two boys greeted him "Harou-nii!" Featured Brawls Harubaru Hinode vs Tatsuma Brawl 1 Three Gate Cards in the field. Tatsuma shoots Gif Jinryu and stands. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon and stands. Tatsuma opens the Gate Card which is Gif Jinryu with an effect that doubles the Gate Card Bonus (Judge Point) of Gif Jinryu. Rise Dragaon has 660 G (740 after bonus), Gif Jinryu has 600 G (800 after bonus with the effect). Tatsuma takes the Gate Card. Tatsuma shoots Gif Jinryu and stands. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon and stands. Harubaru opens the Gate Card which is a Silver Gate Card "Evolved Crimson Dragon" (Shinkasuru Akaki Ryuu). There are no effects. Rise Dragaon has 660 G (760 after bonus), Gif Jinryu has 600 G. Tatsuma uses the ability "Miracle of 845" (Hachiyongo no Kiseki) which boosted Gif Jinryu's G Power to 780 G. Tatsuma takes the Gate Card. Third round skipped. 'Tatsuma Wins. ' Brawl 2 (The beginning of the Brawl was skipped) Tatsuma activates the Ability Card "Jinryu 5" allowing him to reroll Gif Jinryu 5 times. Gif Jinryu inflicts Critical K.O. on Rise Dragaon. Tatsuma captures a Gate Card. (second round was skipped as well as the beginning of the final round) Tatsuma opens the Gate Card Poison Eyes (Dokubari no Me). Its effect allows the Bakugan with the lower G Power to win the battle. Tatsuma captures a Gate Card. 'Tatsuma Wins. ' Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Master Jyou Character Debut * Harou Kido BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Aquos Gif Jinryu * Hollow Munikis (in Harubaru's Silver Gate Card) * Saint Aquas (in Tatsuma's Copper Gate Card "Poisonous Eyes") * Blan Shoult G (in Harubaru's Ability Card) Trivia *This is the first time that Ability Cards were used in a brawl as well as Gate Cards finally being flipped to reveal their content. Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes